Gorgeous Imposter
by Gemma03
Summary: This my first fic so i would love any kind of review just dont be to mean.This is about the summer after the 5th book so its sorta an AU story. But its all about how Harry and Ginny get together.Disclamier I dont own these characters they all belong to j.


Gorgeous Imposter 

198,199,200. Harry Potter got up from floor of his room, his abs burning from his crunches but he liked the feeling. He loved how he could feel that and know exactly why he was feeling it. He hated these emotions that he'd been having over the summer. He'd be just fine sitting in his room reading one of his school books, but then an image of Bellatrix would appear or an image of the gate where Sirius fell and he would lose it. Desperately trying to break everything he had in his room doing everything possibly not to cry. There was no point in crying thought Harry, Sirius was dead, he wasn't coming back, why should he cry over something he couldn't change? That's one of the things Harry had realized over the summer, he couldn't change what happened to Sirius but he could sure as hell get even.

Harry walked over to his closet and pulled open the door revealing a full length mirror. He'd had grown about another 6 inches over the summer, his hair which he hadn't cut in almost a year hung lazily over his eyes, since he had been working out his shoulders had noticeably broadened, his arms also had gotten bigger especially his around his biceps, his abs showed a tawny 6 pack, he tried to guess his age like if he was a stranger looking at him, he could safely guess 17 which was a big improvement from the 15 year old body he brought home this summer. Harry didn't want to be that scrawny boy next time he saw Voldemort. Next time Voldemort saw him he would look at him as an equal. Harry was going to through everything he knew at him. He looked over at his bed which a Defense Against the Dark Arts school book lay open. He had read that book almost five times now and hade mastered almost every spell on the second try. A smile played over his lips thinking, so this is how Hermione feels. He looked over at the clock facing his bed, it was 9:55am Ron and his brothers would be here to pick him up at 10:00. He gave the room one last look; everything was packed up in his trunk as he tossed the book on his bed into his trunk and shut it tightly. A loud commotion in the living room signaled that the Weasleys were here. Harry quickly put on the shirt he had set aside, he had wondered how they were coming and it looked like it was Floo Powder. Harry chuckled to himself has he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and made his way down to the living room.

As he came down the last stair he was immediately greeted by Ron. But once Ron saw Harry he suddenly stopped and jerked his head back eyeing Harry with a quizzical expression.

"Err, Harry?" asked Ron with wide eyes and half a smile.

"Yeah, it's me don't worry" said Harry with the same smile.

"Wow you sure have changed, been workin' out?" asked Ron, eyeing his body with a look of envy.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be that scrawny little boy next time Voldemort sees me" said Harry nodding his head.

"Good, have you been practicing your spells?" asked Ron

"O yeah, Voldemort isn't going to know what hit him" Harry said almost smirking.

"Yeah, Mums been making everyone in the family practice" said Ron "She's gone almost mad with the spell books she's bought, I've never seen so many books!"

"Well considering that's not saying much, how many did she buy, three?" Harry said choking back laughter.

Ron quickly punched him in the shoulder. "NO, more like-ummm-like five!" Ron said laughing. Harry was laughing too until he heard a chicken squawking in the living room. Now Harry had spent almost the whole summer in his room but he knew the Dursley's did not have a chicken. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron who merely shrugged.

"It's probably just Fred and George their-well 'entertaining' the muggles" Ron said who turned and walked into the living room. Harry quickly fallowed and nearly dropped his trunk when he saw how Fred and George were 'entertaining' the Dursleys. Fred was clapping his hands to a beat while George-well-juggled chickens, multicolored chickens who were singing 'Over The Rainbow' .Harry looked at the Dursleys who were scrunched together on the couch looking horrified.

"HARRY!" said Fred

Harry looked away from the Dursleys to see that Fred had stopped clapping and was walking over to Harry. Fred grabbed Harry's hand started to shake it.

"Great to see you again Harry, how have you been?"

"Alright I guess" said Harry smiling. Harry looked over Fred's shoulder to see George throw the chickens in the air and with a loud 'pop' all of them vanish.

"Well you're a great host" George said to Ron "Making Harry carry his own bags!" George walked over to Harry and picked up his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Thanks George" said Harry

"Well I didn't know!" Ron said defensively

"Apparently" said Fred shaking his head at his little brother.

"Well let's go I haven't eaten breakfast yet" said George heading towards the fire place. He pulled out a handful of Floo powder from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and step into the fire place.

"The Burrow!" he said as he let go of the Floo powder. Green Flames engulfed him as he started to fly past other fire places. Then he came to a sudden stop, so sudden that he didn't prepare him self and tumbled head first out of the Weasley's fire place. He quickly stood up and brushed the soot of his shirt. The smell of bacon went through his nose as he looked around the house. There was the sound foot steps as Molly Weasley emerged out of the hallway.

"Harry!" she said running up to him and giving him a hug. "How are you dear, you look so-ummm"

"Different?" Harry offered smiling slightly

"Well you're certainly not the little boy I met four years ago" she said with a sad smile.

"What are you going on about of course I'm" Harry said giving her a reassuring hug. Then Harry heard huge THUD behind him and turn to see Ron sprawled on the floor in front of the fire place. Seconds later the twins emerged from the fire place looking down at Ron.

"I wonder how old he'll be when he finally lands on his feet" Fred said talking to George.

"Well, we'll probably be on are death beds when an owl comes and its Ron exclaiming to us how he finally landed on his feet, then ill die thinking ,wow my baby bother finally landed on his feet" George said wiping a fake tear from his face. Ron had gotten up by now and was staring red faced at the twins with his wand clenched in his fist.

"That's enough, both of you, now let go to the kitchen and have some breakfast, your father will be here shortly" said Mrs. Weasley leading the way into the kitchen.

Harry sat down at the table and started to load everything in sight on to his plate, he had been craving Mrs. Weasleys cooking all summer. As Harry was finishing his second helping of bacon he heard a door close and someone coming down the stairs.

"Oh good that should be Ginny, I thought shed never wake up" Mrs. Weasley said looking towards the noise. Harry went back to his food until moments later Ron spit his orange juice all over the table. Harry looked at Ron to see him gaping at something straight ahead. Harry turned his head to see what he was staring at and felt his fork drop from his hand once he saw. Standing at the foot of the stairs was one of the most beautiful witches he'd had ever seen wearing only short pajama bottoms and a _very small_ tank top.

"GINNY! what are you doing?" Ron exclaimed "Harry is here!"

"I THOUGH YOU SAID HE WASN'T COMING UNTILL FRIDAY!" Ginny yelled back obviously embarrassed.

"THIS IS FRIDAY!" Ron yelled

"THIS IS _THURSDAY_ YOU PRAT!" Ginny screamed and ran up the stairs and seconds later a door slammed.

Ron looked down at Harry. "Is it really Thursday?"

"Yeah, just a little" Harry said whipping his head back from where Ginny had stood.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" scolded Mrs. Weasley "You have all of Ginny's chores today and degnoming the rest of the week, you should be ashamed of yourself putting your sister through that!"

"I didn't mean too, it not my fault she wears nothing to bed!" Ron whined.

_I wish_ thought Harry, Harry immediately mentally slapped himself for this though, _I cant be thinking these things Ron will kill me_ but Harry could help it as his mind drifted back to the image of her at the foot of the stairs Her hair was in a messy pony tail and bits of hair her red, wavy, auburn hair had found there way around her face framing it perfectly, her soft, curvy, pink lips were parted slight and the small tank top held her curves very nicely in Harry's opinion. The shorts were well short and let a couple inches of bare midriff show. The shorts didn't even go halfway down her toned thighs and Harry's eyes traveled over her lightly toned calve muscles no doubt from Quidditch practice with her brothers. Harry didn't care what anyone said that was not the little Ginny that used to run from the sight of him, he could barely tell if that was Ginny at all and not just some gorgeous imposter. Harry stood up, unable to concentrate on eating anymore, though he immediately regretted it for his entire muscles started to scream in pain and he regretted that 6am work outhe did.

"Are you alright dear, why don't you just go lay down in Ron's room and ill wake you when dinners ready you look like you could use a good sleep" Mrs. Weasley said ushering Harry to the stairs.

"Well Hermione's coming before then so why don't I just wake you when she gets here? Ron offered

"Yeah alright, it ill be good to see Hermione again" Harry said smiling.

As he made his way to Ron's room he passed by Ginny's room, he fought back laughter as he heard faint remarks coming through the door. The only things he could make out were 'Bloody', 'Git', 'prat', 'worst hex of your life'. He made his way quickly to Ron's room after hearing that last comment not wanting to be in the way when Ginny and her temper come out of her room. Harry closed the door and found his things at the foot of the made guest bed he climbed in not bothering to change out of his clothes and fell asleep wondering what Ginny would be wearing to dinner that evening.


End file.
